


Will you share your life with me... for the next ten months?

by namisweeran



Series: Will you share your life with me...? [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisweeran/pseuds/namisweeran
Summary: A ten-day-vacation in Cocoyashi village is not so bad... But what about if it suddenly becomes a ten-month-break? As time passes by, feelings are more difficult to deny... And hiding them is almost impossible.The third and last part of my "Will you share your life with me...?" series, divided in two last chapters. Inspired by the song The Next Ten Minutes. Sanami fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

> **Will you share your life with me for the next ten months?**

 

Cocoyashi village was like therapy to Nami. For the next days, she didn’t have to worry about strong winds, torrential rains, marines, pirates or anything exploding nearby. She could just relax for the first time in forever.

Her welcome was bigger than she expected. Everyone was on the port and they started clapping when she came by. She was glad Sanji wasn’t there yet, because she would have died of embarrassment. Children cheered and people smiled so widely she couldn’t contain her tears. She had never felt so loved in here town before, not since… She shivered when she remembered the main reason she came back: Belle-mére. Nami thanked everyone as fast as she could, and then she started running a road she knew by heart, no matter how much time had passed.

When she climbed the hill, she stared at the sea. It was her mother’s favourite spot, that’s why they buried her nearby. The scent of tangerines and the sound of the sea were so familiar yet so new to her she didn’t know how to feel. And looking at her mother’s grave, she started to cry. She didn’t even know why she was crying, because she wasn’t sad at all, but she couldn’t stop. She had missed her so much… Still, her home seemed kind of foreign for her. She knew it wasn’t the same place as it was before, for good of course. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear her sister calling her until she was right next to her.

“Nami!” she literally screamed at her ear, almost making her jump. “You’re finally here!”

They hugged each other like there was no tomorrow, and Nami realized it had been just as hard for Nojiko as it had been for her. But there they were, Belle-mére’s strong daughters, reunited again. Nami was sure her mom would be proud.

“Genzo has been panicking for a week or so, can you believe it? He’s been cooking all week, even after you told him that your crewmate the cook would stop by after visiting the Baratie. In fact, I think he cooked even harder afterwards! Of course he wants you to think his cooking is better than anyone else’s” Nojiko laughed, and Nami giggled. That was so Genzo.

“Where is he?” she asked Nojiko, curious.

“This morning he was stressing over what would he wear so he’s probably still getting ready for your big day. I can’t help but wonder what will happen to him when your wedding day arrives!”

“Who talked about weddings?” Nami raised an eyebrow “As far as I’m concerned, you are a much more eligible fiancée than me. Who would want to marry a pirate, anyway?”

Nojiko laughed before answering “C’mon, you’ve got to be kidding! Haven’t you seen how people look at you? You have to have admirers everywhere!”

Nami bit her lip “I mean yes, I do” she said “but those guys only want a one-night-stand with a dangerous woman. I have seen tons like them, but they’re not my type.”

“So you have a type then?” Nojiko guessed “After all those letters you send me, and you hadn’t even mentioned a possible boyfriend, not once! Is it one of your crewmates? ‘Cause I’ve got to say they look good. And I don’t mean just good, but _good_ good. Like, I would totally…”

“Ew, shut up already!” Nami cried, closing her sister’s mouth. She tried to sound angry, but she busted into laughter. It had been a while since she had this kind of conversations.

“Okay” her sister mumbled, and Nami took down her hands, letting Nojiko speak again. “I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be a surprise if you were dating anyone.”

“You only say that because you haven’t met them. They’re a bunch of idiots.” Nami said, looking away.

“But they have good qualities too. And if you spend all day with them, then aren’t you an idiot by association too?” Nojiko questioned, and Nami’s face got red in a mixture between anger and embarrassment. Just when she was about to respond, Genzo ran into them, hugging them both.

“Oh thank God you’re here!” he cried “You didn’t get into too much trouble, right? You have always been too feisty. Are you hungry, darling? I made an exquisite dinner. You look thin, have you been eating enough?”

“I’m fine” Nami laughed “And I’ve been eating a proper diet, by the way. I have the best cook under my service.”

Suddenly, Genzo’s face went pale. Nami and Nojiko exchanged a worried look, before asking what was wrong.

“Does this mean… You’re dating that blondie?” he whispered, and then he looked her straight in the eye “You’re dating him without even telling us? You’re so grounded, young lady!”

“Wait, what?” Nami asked, while Nojiko laughed like crazy “What is wrong with you two? I’m not dating anyone, I swear! And even if I were, you couldn’t ground me like a little girl because of it! I’m a strong independent woman!”

 “Oh thank God!” Genzo relaxed, turning back to normal “You had me worried sick. I mean, if he made you happy I wouldn’t have a choice but to give him my blessing but if he broke your heart I could never forgive him.”

“Your blessing?” Nami laughed “I don’t need anyone’s blessing to be with who I want to be”

“So you’re admitting there’s someone you would like to be with” Nojiko pointed out.

“Ugh! You’re both insufferable!” Nami clenched, walking away. “I can’t stand being with you any longer!”

Genzo and Nojiko both laughed, and reminded her of the dinner party before she entered the house. Nami noticed the color change in the walls, now they looked more yellowish than before. And Nojiko had bought new furniture, that was for sure. But everything else looked exactly the same. She turned to her old kitchen, and memories came back like flashbacks.

Suddenly, she heard her pocket Den-den mushi ring. She grabbed it and answered.

“Who’s this?” she said, crossing her fingers. “Please not another problem, please, please” she thought.

“Um, Nami-san?” she heard “It’s Sanji. Listen, I’m sorry but I just talked to Usopp and…”

“You better not tell me you’re not coming to the dinner party!” she screamed to the line “I already arranged everything and…”

“No, no” he rushed to say “It’s just that we might have to stay a little longer than we expected.”

“Wait, do you mean here? On vacation?” she wondered, surprised “Luffy said it would be a ten-day thing.”

“Well you know our captain” Sanji replied with a laugh “He says three days, it turns into a two-year-break. And he says ten days… and it becomes ten months.”

“MONTHS?” Nami yelled “How did this happen? I’m going to kill him next time I see him! In… ten months, I guess.”

On the other side of the line, Sanji only laughed at this. He was certain she would react that way, and he imagined how red her face would be in that moment. At least, he thought, they weren’t too apart. And she had invited him to come over, right? So he could spend a few days or so in Cocoyashi, with her. He imagined what would it be like to be woken up by her, or even better, to wake her up. He was sure she would be the very image of the sleeping beauty, except better.

“So, um…” he started, not sure of how to express himself “maybe I can stay with you for a little longer? If I’m not bothering, you know, because the least I want is to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home”.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence at the other side of the line. Then, Nami responded.

“Yes, why not? I mean convincing Genzo is going to be a challenge, but I’m sure I can have some fun”. When she said that, he could almost see an evil grin in that angelical face of hers, and he knew she was up to something. Then, another voice was heard.

“Are you talking to your boyfriend, sister? Aw, look at your face! You look so adorable when you’re ashamed!”

That was probably Nojiko, Sanji thought. He could almost see them.

“So Sanji, are you on your way or what? We’re waiting for you!” Nojiko yelled, and just after that he heard the sound of a door closing. Probably Nami kicking her sister out of her house.

“I’m sorry, it’s Nami again” Nami said, and let out a sigh “My sister can be so annoying sometimes, but you’ll get used to it. Just don’t get too lovey-dovey with her, okay?”

“I won’t” he promised “I want to make a good impression to your family.”

Nami laughed, but Sanji was talking dead serious. Still, he didn’t say anything that could ruin the mood.

“Whatever” she said “But if you keep talking like that, Genzo is going to believe that we’re an actual couple and you will have to suffer his cold stares and reprimands for a long time, and I’m not going to help you with that.”

“Come hell or come high water, I don’t care as long as you’re happy Nami-swan” he said, with hearts in his eyes “I can already see the port, I’ll be there soon”

“Hey, before you hang up…” Nami said “ _Will you share your life with me for the next ten months?_ You can take me to the Baratie and we could visit Usopp for some time, but please… Don’t leave me alone with those crazy minds!”

It was music to Sanji’s ears. He wished he had recorded it, so he could hear her say those exact words forever and ever. Just as he was about to respond, he heard another voice again on the other side of the line.

“Was that a marriage proposal, young lady?! I can’t believe you called me crazy in front of your so-called-fiancé! And you brat, you’ll have to prove you’re worthy of my Nami, do you hear me?”

Okay, that was Genzo for sure. As he arrived to Cocoyashi’s little port, he replied:

“Clear as water, sir. I’m already waiting for my dear Nami-san.”

Before he hung up, he heard Nami yell at him that he shouldn’t have played along with Genzo’s confusion, but when he saw her running to get him, she was already smiling again, so maybe she wasn’t as angry as she sounded. And maybe ten months in that crazy house wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

> **_Will you share your life with me for the next ten lifetimes?_ **

 

The next months felt like heaven to Sanji, even more if he compared them to his journey in hell when the crew fell apart for the first time. Sure, he missed his crewmates (and if you asked him about Zoro, he might even change his normal expression), but he couldn’t imagine other person to live this improvised retirement with. He would wake up every day and make breakfast while he heard Nami humming happily in the morning as she watered her beloved tangerine trees. Then they both would have breakfast and talk about the smallest things, still in their pijamas. Sometimes Nojiko would appear out of nowhere and scare them both, and when that happened, Nami used to grab her sister by the shoulder and take her with her. Sometimes he heard them yell at each other, sometimes all he could hear was laughter. He didn’t understand their weird relationship, but Nami always came out fully-dressed and with a brilliant smile, looking as beautiful as always.

But sometimes, he preferred her when she was just wearing a messy bun and a large t-shirt, just like every morning. It was a strange feeling, but it felt like she was wearing something more intimate than any bikini she ever wore. Still, he couldn’t complain about those either. It was like every piece of fabric was made to be worn by her, or at least to him it was.

Some days they would go for a walk, and visit Belle-mère’s grave. Nami would tell their adventures to the wind, and he held Nami tighter when tears started to fall on her face. And although it was hard to see her breaking down, he really appreciated those moments where she let her barriers down, and she let him in. Moments like that brought them closer.

They would often visit the Baratie, and Zeff and the rest of the shitty cooks in there would always joke about giving them the table with the most romantic view. To the happy couple, they used to say. At first, Nami was the first one to deny every sign of relationship they could have (and not just to Zeff, but also to her sister, Genzo and practically everyone), but as time passed by, Nami would smile and sometimes even joke about it. He didn’t know what to think about that, either. Was she starting to have feelings for him, or was it the contrary? Could he hold his hope or should he give up already? But a man doesn’t give up, not without having tried at least a hundred times. And he preferred not to count how many times he had failed, so for him, every chance was the first one. And every time she didn’t say “no” was a little spark of hope.

 

By the end of the fifth month, he started to feel like luck was finally on his side. Or at least, romance was. And what else could he need? Well, if he started to think about it, he would need Genzo’s approval, but he was starting to think that he may tolerate him a bit more than at the beginning. Sure, he liked to remind him of how no man alive could deserve Nami, but he said it softly, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. And he was sure that meant something. There are moments when just a look is enough to know what the other is trying to say, and Sanji knew that this was just the same. However, he never dared to ask what exactly did Genzo mean with that: was it an encouraging gesture? Or a “good luck: you’ll need it” one? Anyway, he wasn’t going to give up. He knew that even if he would want to (which, to be clear, he didn’t), he couldn’t. He was too tangled in her orange locks, too lost in her brown orbs.

And he had Nojiko on his side, of that he was pretty sure. And as the good strategist he was, he knew that a strong ally could mean everything. In war and in love, the battlefield is a cold place, and when things are going down, it’s better to have someone cheering you up than sinking just by yourself.

One day, while he was doing laundry, he overheard one of the secret conversations between the sisters. He didn’t mean to stop and listen, but his curiosity won that battle.

“… C’mon, haven’t you seen how he looks at you?” Nojiko said, but he heard no answer from the redhead. “Yes, that’s exactly the face I’m talking about. And you know those puppy eyes don’t work on me, so you could save them and answer me.”

Sanji heard Nami pant before saying anything “Okay, I may have noticed something. But it’s nothing new, his tongue just hangs out whenever he sees a skirt, I swear.”

Wait, were they talking about him? Did she really think of him that way? And how could Nojiko not fall for Nami’s puppy eyes? Sanji had so many questions.

“Well I haven’t seen him flirting with anyone but you since he came here. And you said it yourself before, he doesn’t even flinch when a hot girl crosses the door of the Baratie. Doesn’t that mean something?”

“I only said it was weird, since he used to that and now he doesn’t!” Nami refuted, and he was sure she was holding her anger.

“Then you’re admitting I’m right, sister” Nojiko laughed, and Sanji could almost hear Nami’s body relaxing “You’re just avoiding the obvious because you are too afraid of getting hurt that you prefer to keep thinking he’s some sort of womanizer.”

“He’s not!” Nami yelled, much to Sanji’s relief. “He’s a gentleman.”

“Then where the hell is the problem? The way I see it, you two have nothing to lose. He clearly likes you, and if you allow me to say it, I think he loves you. And just by looking at your red face right now, I can tell you feel the same.” Nojiko stated.

Sanji waited for Nami’s response. He knew he should leave, but he couldn’t, not without hearing her answer.

“Fine, you win.” Nami admitted, and Sanji swore his heart skipped a beat. “I may have developed feelings for that stupid cook. So what? It’s not like anything is going to change!”

“And why not?” Nojiko asked the same thing Sanji was questioning “It’s a simple equation: him plus you equals a relationship! And me getting a beautiful bridesmaid dress at your wedding, and don’t get me started with kids, because I’m gonna be the best auntie ever!”

Wedding? Kids? Sanji couldn’t process all that information quickly enough, and when he heard the slightliest movement on the room, he ran like hell, with the bad luck of bumping into Genzo.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You almost kill me!” he complained, too loud for Sanji’s own good “What were you doing? Were you spying on Nami? Or worse… were you sneaking out of her room?!”

“No, sir, I’m sorry but I…” Sanji started to apologize, even though it wouldn’t matter, because Genzo only believed what he wanted to believe.

“This is how you pay me for everything I did for you? I let you in my village, I let you in this house, and you can’t show a minimum of decency?!”

“Actually, I was just running to make you three a snack, if that’s okay” Sanji lied, trying to sound convincing. The last thing he needed right now was Genzo doing another one of his solo shows.

“Oh, okay. That’s… That’s really thoughtful of you, young man.” Genzo said, and let him go.

Just as Sanji was walking out on his way to the kitchen (because he now had to prepare three snacks before Genzo suspected a thing), Genzo called his name. He turned back, just to see him smiling.

“Good luck with _that_ , by the way.” He said with a wink, before disappearing.

“What the hell does that mean?” Sanji thought. Was he talking about him and Nami? No, he couldn’t… But what if he had? He didn’t need luck, though. He needed a plan. His eyes were the very image of hope, and he couldn’t believe his luck: Nami, his Nami, his redhead goddess, liked him. And not like she liked Luffy, or Usopp, or the marimo. She _like_ liked him. But there was no time to lose, he needed to act before it was too late. He took his Den-den mushi and called the Baratie.

“Welcome to the Baratie. What can I offer you?” a monotone voice said.

“Shitty old man, you better save me the best table for two you have!” Sanji said happily.

“That lady finally settled for you? I pity her” the voice responded, with a laugh. If Sanji didn’t know Zeff like he did, he may have thought he was insulting him, but he knew that deep down he was smiling. He knew that he was proud.

“I will need you to prepare the most romantic ambiance you can. Don’t skim on it! After all, it’s not every day when your little eggplant gets to declare to the love of his life.”

“Actually, it is! You have been swooning over her the moment she walked in the first place. But don’t worry, we’ve got it all covered here, son. Now, what should we put on the menu?”

“Nami-san’s favorite dishes, of course. I lend you a list the last time, you should have it on the kitchen. Also, I need a fruit salad to be the final dish. It’s a tradition.”

 

When Sanji told her he had booked up a reservation in the Baratie, and that everything was set up for dinner, Nami felt confused. She didn’t remember having agreed on going to dinner that soon again. However, she didn’t complain. The Baratie meant free exquisite food and a big smile on Sanji’s face, and even if she wouldn’t admit it, she couldn’t say no to that happiness he radiated when he walked in that restaurant. She guessed it would happen the same with her and Cocoyashi, right? And they were here a whole lot more than in there, so it wasn’t fair.

Nami’s concern grew stronger the closer they got to the floating restaurant. They took a little ship, as always, but when Nami grabbed the helm, Sanji didn’t even mutter something about doing it himself, like he usually did. He seemed off. Was something wrong? She couldn’t help but worry, although his expression wasn’t tense at  all. Maybe he had something important to discuss with Zeff? Whatever it was, she didn’t feel like interfering. After all, he never did it when she was talking with her sister, and she appreciated that. That allowed them to have conversations like the last one… Her face turned red while thinking about it. How embarrassing would it have been? She almost admitted she liked him! Nami tugged her dress. Her sister convinced her to wear it just in case it was a date, and she ended up doing what she said. Of course it wasn’t a date, but if it was, she admitted she wouldn’t have said no. And that was enough for her sister to swing around the house like crazy, apparently.

Finally, they arrived to the Baratie. Sanji took her hand and drove her headfirst. He had been practicing his speech in his head during the run, but he couldn’t remember a single word now. He breathed heavily, trying not to panic.

“You can do this” he whispered to himself.

“Do what?” Nami asked him. He always forgot her sensitive hearing, didn’t he? Luckily, Zeff welcomed her and lead her to their table. Sanji had to admit the work was impeccable, and Nami’s smile was so wide he almost felt his heart melting. God, that woman could really bring him down without even muttering a single word.

“What is this?” Nami asked Zeff, her eyes examining every slight change of the restaurant. “It’s not Valentine’s Day, is it?”

She pointed at the table, filled with rose petals.

“Just sit down, miss” Zeff responded with a smile “Your meal will be served in a minute.”

Zeff gave a little tap in the shoulder to Sanji as he headed to the kitchen.  That was it. It was time.

“Sanji-kun…” Nami called his name, before he could say a word “What is going on? Is this because of Usopp?”

Usopp? Why would it be about Usopp? His face had to look like a puzzle, because Nami laughed and explained herself.

“It turns out our friend Usopp got engaged with her childhood crush just a few hours ago. I thought he told you.”

Usopp, engaged? Sanji couldn’t believe. _Him_ , out of all people, the first one to get married! And there was him, who still couldn’t confess his feelings properly to the woman she loved, even though she was standing right next to him.

“No” he managed to say “I didn’t know about Usopp, and this is _definitively_ not about him. This is all because of _you_. Listen, I… I don’t even know how to start to tell you how much you mean for me. You’re gorgeous, you’re witty, you’re everything I try to tell you when you roll your eyes; but you tend to ignore me, and don’t get me wrong, because I know I can be a little annoying, but that’s just my way to be perseverant. Because I do know one thing: You don’t give up on the things you love. And I’ve never loved anyone as much I love you.”

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but Sanji kept going.

“And I guess I never thought I actually had a chance with you, so I stuck with our friendship. I thought that would be enough, because it was the only thing I aspired to. But then… And please don’t get to angry at me right now because I know Zeff is probably looking at us and I don’t want him to see it, but I kind of heard a piece of conversation you had with your sister, so I’m sorry for that. But I can’t apologize for what I heard, because it made me feel like the luckiest man alive. I guess what I’m trying to say is… _Will you share your life with me for the next ten lifetimes?”_

After his speech, Nami was a complete mess. She felt angry because she spied on them, she was also embarrassed for what he heard, but she was… Happy. Like, extremely happy. And relieved. Since he asked her out, now she didn’t have to do it herself.

“I think I can handle that” Nami responded, grabbing him by the tie and pushing him closer to her. She was so close she could feel his heart beating really fast, his heavy breathing right next to hers. She saw excitement in his eyes, and she stepped even closer. So close their lips were almost touching. But she decided that wasn’t close enough, so she kissed him. It was slow but passionate for her, and simply perfect for him.

“So how much is it to share our lifes for not one, but ten lifetimes?” she asked when they distanced.

“Just as much as you want it to be” he said, stepping closer once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, but it made my heart so happy, and I felt like I needed to share that happiness. I hope you liked reading this series just as much as I enjoyed writing it! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I totally love Genzo and Nojiko. They're the most fun to write, without a doubt. I hope you liked it!


End file.
